Happily Ever After?
by Junatina
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett are now young adults, they're together at a fancy French restraint and Garrett brings up the topic about their future. What'll happen? #JarrettvsJogan


**A/N: Hello readers! I'm back with another one shot, this is for Grace's challenge Jarrett vs Jogan and I'm doing this for Jarrett. I really hope you enjoy this one shot and leave a lot of reviews, this is how they came together, not dating but marriage. :P**

**By the way the gang are all 19 so this isn't teenage marriage. Lol. **

**Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

Garrett and I were at this really fancy restraint called Bonjour. Don't ask it's a French restraint and their food there is really delicious.

Whenever I looked at Garrett I saw him sweating like crazy and when I ask him what's wrong, he never actually gives me an answer, he just says nothing is wrong.

It made me worried, maybe he didn't want to see me anymore or he's leaving me.

My heart began to beat faster but I began to get calmer when the yummy food came, I just ordered a cheese sandwich which some salad to be healthy but I hope I wouldn't spill anything on my dress.

I was wearing a blue (**A/N: The Jarrett colour J)** dress, it was sky blue and my dress when just above my feet It had another layer this time dark blue but the dress was pretty simple and wasn't too fancy but I still didn't want to ruin it.

I work as a detective for a living so I earn quite a lot of money but I don't waste it.

While eating, Garrett and I were dead silent so I decided to start a conversation.

"So, how's life?" I asked Garrett even though it was pretty stupid because I could see he was nervous and probably wouldn't give me a proper answer.

"It's good, I get a good amount of money, of course not as much as how much you have but still," Garrett replied calmly.

* * *

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

Jasmine and I then carried on talking about random things.

But then I decided to ask her something important.

"Jasmine, I'd like to ask you something really important," I began.

"What is it sweetie?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"I was thinking about our…future," I replied worriedly.

"Carry on," Jasmine said but I could see she didn't look very happy.

The thing was I wanted to marry Jasmine, she was just so nice, kind and pretty.

Luckily I already asked her parents and they said yes so I hope Jasmine does too.

I want to spend my life with her, I've been nervous all day because I had a diamond ring in my pocket and I want to ask if she wanted to marry me, All I was right now is nervous and worried.

What if she says no? What if she thinks it's too soon and she isn't ready.

But then I looked at the bright side. What if she says yes? Then I could live happily with her.

"Well Jasmine I was thinking, umm…," I said nervously.

I went down on my knees and took the box where the ring was from my pocket, I opened the box which revealed a beautiful diamond ring. It had costed a fortune but she worth it, I saw the look on Jasmine's face she was crying and gasped when she saw the ring.

I hoped it was tears of joy.

"Jasmine, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

"Jasmine, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I exclaimed.

I was so surprised, he actually wanted to marry me?

He deserved so much better than me but I'm glad he chose me.

I cried with tears of joy when he kneeled down and opened a box which revealed the ring.

I loved diamond but it must have costed him a fortune and I don't deserve it.

Then after he said that sentence a huge smile appeared on my face.

"Of course, I will marry you," I replied.

Garrett then stood up and I rose from my seat, we hugged and I saw a huge crowd awing.

It was so cute.

Some kind people even offered to buy us a present but we politely said no because a) they're strangers and b) we didn't want to waste our money.

"Thank you so much Jasmine, I want to spend my whole life with you and only you," Garrett said which was kind of cheesy for me.

"No problem, I love you," I replied.

After that Garrett paid for the bill and we walked out of the store, hand in hand, he took me to a cake shop and bought me a small chocolate cake for us to share, we ate it and left the store after Garrett paid for the delicious cake.

"Well it's getting late, I better go," I said.

Kindly, I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye, he said it back and promised he'd call me tomorrow.

When I got home I took a shower and wore my pyjama and then I jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

What a magical night.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it, hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews.**


End file.
